Super Smash Bros Universal Journey
by jazzDreamer
Summary: Master Hand wants to recruit new Smashers and begins his search in a planet from a far away Galaxy, but an explosion results in bringing a few individuals who may or may not have the potential. However, this opportunity may be more than anticipated.
1. A New Galaxy?

Super Smash Bros. Brawl

_**~Universal Journey~**_

**Chapter 1: Other Worlds out there? Maybe!**

Have you ever wondered if there were other worlds out there? The universe is continuously expanding and no one knows how vast and massive the universe truly is. Earth can't be the only planet out there right? That's what a lot of people wonder and many of these thoughts wander through the minds of scientific researchers and astronomers. Astronauts have traveled to the different planets in our solar system such as the moon and even Mars, but will ever attempt to advance further than that?

I bet you're probably thinking about this, aren't ya? Pretty cool just thinking about it, huh? Well, I'd like to tell you about an unforgettable experience I've encountered in a far away galaxy that many thought wouldn't have ever existed…

* * *

><p>The clouds drifted slowly across the night sky that cast a shadow over the land below whenever they had blocked the soft glow of the moon from shining down anything in its way. A large white mansion stood on the outskirts of the urban city located not very far, undisturbed by the night time sounds around it. The moonlight reflected off of the pure white walls of the building which gave the mansion a sort of magical or sacred feel to the air surrounding the home. Crickets chirped softly in the grass along with the small fireflies that flew and occasionally nestle themselves on a blade of grass. This mansion was not owned by a wealthy individual or a fortunate family. The mansion belonged to a being known as Master Hand, or MH for short, by those who have been living with the Hand for a long or short period of time. Every two years or so, the Hand hosted tournaments that would put only the best and strongest fighters to the test. The competitors considered the mansion as their second home, and by second home, I mean they took the time to visit the homes that they originated from. What? Brave and strong fighters get home sick too. All the Brawlers had turned in for the night and were resting in their warm beds of their respective rooms. The white building was a lot bigger on the inside than how it looks on the outside, yet some of the Brawlers had to resort to sharing a room with one another, which many didn't really mind.<p>

Oh, it appears that one individual has yet to call it night. It was none other than The Great Master Hand himself. The only source of light was seen was the glow from which his large computer screen had remained on. Master Hand was browsing or rummaging around through his study while taking trips to his computer now and then. He flipped through the pages of the books that lay scattered out over his desk and all over the carpeted floor, searching or studying for something that looked somewhat important to him. Master Hand tiredly floated in front of the wide computer screen and sighed heavily from exhaustion. One of his fingers glanced at the small mug that sat on the wooden desk which contained a dark brown liquid in the glass. His index finger glowed for a second and some of the caffeinated drink evaporated from the mug, followed by the sound of gulps and a content sigh. Master Hand continued with his research from the books and the World Wide Web until his brother came bursting through the door.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING, MY BROTHER?" Master Hand flinched from his younger brother's intrusion and nearly spilt his coffee all over his keyboard.

"Shhhhhh! Crazy, must you always be so loud? You'll wake everyone up in this dang mansion!" Master Hand hushed harshly. Crazy Hand surprisingly closed the doors behind him gently and leaned back against the giant bean bag that slumped over in the corner.

"Ahhh…sorry brother. I think I had one soda too many…"

"How many times have I told you to not ingest sugary drinks before bed?"

"I lost count after the first time,"

Master Hand groaned and temporarily saved his work. "I guess there's no use in reminding you again if you keep forgetting." The calm hand called upon his massive telescope and connected his computer to the large star viewing machine. He surfed and skimmed through the different Galaxies that he had prior knowledge of and read through the different fighter profiles that were available for a given world. With each different location the hand clicked on, the telescope automatically moved in the direction where the world was located. The Hand thought it was about time to recruit some new members to liven up the place like it use to be at the beginning of the Brawl tournament, but new members would call for more rooms, more necessities, medical care, etc. It was hard enough to keep 35 brawlers under control, but he was always up for the challenge of recruiting a few newcomers who he thought may have potential in the next tournament. Now that he thought about it, the next tournament wasn't until another year or so, but bringing in more fighters a bit early couldn't hurt.

"LOOK AT ALL THOSE AWESOME LOOKING HEROES AND FIGHTERS! WHY NOT JUST CHOOSE ALL OF THEM?" Crazy suggested rather loudly. If Master Hand had eyes, he would have rolled them.

"Because that will go over our budget."

"WHAT BUDGET? DOES THIS SO CALLED 'BUDGET' ALSO COVER THE TIME WHERE BOWSER ACCIDENTALLY BLEW UP THE FURNACE?"

"He _**what? **_So it was because of him we had to survive the week freezing our butts off! Poor Fire's Charizard, he was very ill after trying to keep all of us warm. What made him so mad anyway?"

"MARIO DESTROYED HIM IN A GAME OF TABLE TENNIS."

"Ughhh, that short tempered reptile needs to learn how to keep calm."

"YOU THINK THAT'S BAD? REMEMBER THE TIME WHEN WARIO SNUCK INTO THE FOOD STORAGE AND ATE ALL THE GARLIC IN ONE GO? OR WHEN PIKACHU USED HIS FINAL SMASH THAT CAUSED THE BIGGEST BLACK OUT IN BRAWL CITY HISTORY? OR-!"

"Ok Crazy, I get the point! So some of the brawlers are a bit…out of control, it still wouldn't hurt anyone to have 1 or 2 new people running amok in this mansion too. Although I have to make sure to choose well behaved ones…" Master Hand thought out loud.

"HEY BRO, LOOK AT THAT GALAXY, I DON'T THINK YOU'VE EVER RESEARCHED THAT ONE!" Crazy blurted out. Master Hand looked at him confused and looked at the Galaxy is brother was referring to on the computer screen. For once, his crazy brother was right. Out of all the other worlds he had researched, the one that Crazy had mentioned was considerably smaller than the others. He zoomed in closer and saw 8 planets surrounding the blazing sun that had always been burning for who knows how long. The hand sighed with disappointment after clicking on a few of the planets and discovering that most of them were deserted and inhabited. However, there was one planet that did show evidence of life and activity. The planet was blue and green and there were some white wisps that also appeared all over the face of the planet.

"Planet Earth huh? I wonder if anyone there has the potential,"

* * *

><p>"Class dimissed! Enjoy your summer vacation everyone~!"<p>

"Woo hoo!" The students cheered and quickly fled from the class room to gather their belongings from their lockers, well some of them didn't bother bringing their bags since it was the last day of school year. A 15 year old swung her navy blue back pack over her shoulders and calmly walked out of the room as if today wasn't any different from any other day.

"Have a good summer, Jazz!" Her teacher called out. Jazz stopped in her tracks and smiled.

"You too."

_My name is Jazz Haru. I'm 15 years old and I had just finished my final day in 9__th__ grade. Why aren't I excited for summer? I don't really do much over summer break, so everyday is pretty much a daily routine for me. It would be awesome if my family planned to spend the summer out of the country, but they usually never go through with it if they do say we were going somewhere. Ahh, but what can you do? I might as well try to make most of the summer while it lasts._

Jazz always wore casual attire and most of her wardrobe consists of zipped up sweaters, hoodies, t-shirts, and short. The clothes she mostly wore were a pale yellow t-shirt, blue hooded vest, navy blue shorts that had a single pale blue streak running along the side and black and white checkered sneakers. Her black air was always pulled up into a low pony tail with a green scrunchy holding it up. Jazz dialed her combination number of her lock and pulled it open. She opened her narrow locker and grabbed her blue skateboard that had lightning designs painted on it. Jazz pushed her way out of the school doors and hopped onto her skateboard. Before she took off, she waved and said good bye to any of her friends and class mates that had walked passed her. Finally she was off.

'I wonder what I'm going to do for the rest of the day…' Jazz thought to herself as she sped towards her condo. She slowed down as she approached the entrance to the high building and the door man kindly opened the door for her. Jazz gave a slight bow of her head before heading inside. A large fountain stood in the middle of the lobby with the library located on the right and the stair case descending up leading to the pool. She silently walked through the right hall way and pressed the up arrow button for the elevator and pressed the floor 17 button. Jazz hummed the Super Mario theme to herself and unlocked the door to her suite.

"I'm back." Jazz called out. She looked around and noticed that none of her family members were home. She raised her eyebrow and slipped her sneakers off of her feet and walked into the kitchen. Jazz found a note tapped on the fridge and read it out loud.

_Dear Jazz._

_Your father and I are going to be out of town for a few days so I trust you can handle being home alone with your sister. We left $200 dollars on the table just in case you two want to buy take out food. Don't spend it all in one go! __**Especially on video games.**_

_We love you both~!_

_Mom _

Jazz laughed at the 'Especially video games' phrase because she knew her mom would have been right about spending that money on a new game. Boy did her mom know her well. She carelessly tossed her backpack into the corner of the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"What shall I do until Chris comes home…? I already finished playing Professor Layton and the Last Specter, I am way to chicken to venture into the Shadow Temple in Ocarina of Time 3D, not to mention I still have to get those winged boots in the well; Kirby's Return to Dreamland doesn't come out until a week or so, hmmmm…" She tilted her head towards the TV and cast her gaze down on her Wii. Her eyes skimmed through the game titles she had bought, contemplating on which game to choose and play. The teenager pulled herself from the couch and knelt down in front of the list of games she bought. Her fingers trailed down the spine of each game until it came to a stop at her desired game. She carefully pulled it out and stared at the familiar cover.

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl….how has it been since I last played it? Uhhhh…about a year I think? Dang, might as well see if I still got it. Probably not." Jazz chuckled and pulled the game disk from the case. She wiped the thin layer of dust from the top of her Wii and carefully inserted the game. The black haired teen pulled out a Wii remote and nunchuk from her wooden drawers and started the game.

"Time to kick back and kick ass."

* * *

><p>"This is certainly an interesting planet." Master Hand complimented. He clicked on various countries and watched how society was like and the way people interacted with each other. It was difficult for him to identify if one did have the potential to fight, because the citizens were neutral and calm about any given situation, at least from what he has seen so far. What really surprised him was that there wasn't a main antagonist who tried to rule over the whole planet or even a protagonist to try to stop them from doing so. Should Master Hand even bother searching for newcomers on this planet anymore? No, but he wouldn't give up just yet.<p>

"Crazy Hand, do you think I should try to search deeper? I have a hunch that maybe there are special individuals in this world, but I'm having doubts. Crazy?" Master Hand called again and slightly shrieked from the sight of his psychotic brother fidgeting wildly in his study.

"HEEE HEEEE SO MUCH CAFFEINE! I FEEL LIKE A MILLION SMASH COINS! YIPEEE!" Crazy exclaimed. He bounced off the walls which caused many books and photos to collapse onto the ground. Master Hand groaned loudly and accidentally clicked the randomization button, which views a random area on the Planet Earth, and it just so happened to fall onto the exact same condo Jazz was playing her video games in. The Hand did not notice this fact and continued to try to calm his brother down from his sugar rush.

"Oi! Crazy, breath! Stop bouncing! Nng! No, not my trophy collection! ARRRGGG!"

"EHEHEEHEEE, OOPS!" Crazy Hand grabbed coffee mug and spilt the remaining contents all over the keyboard.

"CRAZY! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Master Hand screamed. He frantically rushed to his computer and tried to gain control but his desktop had already begun to short circuit. Smoke began to emit from the machine and he quickly pushed his brother out of the study before the whole computer blew up into pieces! The explosion shattered all the windows in Master Hand's study and luckily the shards of glass didn't harm anyone below, as it was night time. The event woke up everyone in the mansion and the lights of each bedroom began to lit up to find out what had happened.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I forgot how annoying it was to try to knock Pit out of the stage…Darn wings…" Jazz grumbled as she made another attempt to send the angel off the stage. She continued to spam buttons on her Wii remote that she did not notice the stream of blue smoke that started to come out from the disk insertion of her Wii. Once the trail of smoke had wisp into view, Jazz shot up from her seat and rushed to her smoking console.<p>

"Oh crap! Looks like I overdid the button spamming a little bit, ehe." She opened a nearby window and fanned away some of the smoke using an old newspaper that was lying around on the kitchen table.

"Please alarms don't go off. Wait; forget that, please Wii don't explode!" She pleaded. While some of the smoke managed to disappear, only more began to fill the room.

"Oh god, what do I do? All I wanted to do was get some gaming done! And look what happens!" Jazz frantically waved the newspaper around more rapidly, trying all she could to get rid of the smoke. She threw the newspaper down and rushed to the phone to call the fire department.

"Pick up, pick up! Arrrggg, what kind of an emergency line doesn't pick up the phone? I know! I'll call mom and dad!" She dialed in the number and mentally prayed that her parents would pick up the phone.

"_I can't get to the phone right now. Please leave your na-," _

"OH COME ON!" She slammed the phone into the receiver and tried to find the front door so she could go get help from down in the lobby. She called and yelled for help hoping someone would here her, but alas no one had come. However, the suite was already filled with blue smoke and she could not see where she was going, or see anything for that matter.

"Good gravy! My Wii is long gone I bet! Bummer…" Jazz stuck her arms out to make sure she didn't bump into anything. Her feet came in contact with something and lightly kicked it across the ground. She looked down and saw the silhouette of her 3DS case. She picked it up and made sure the hand held portable system was in the case.

"Good, at least SOMETHING seems to be in good shape." She wrapped the 3DS strap case to her wrist and proceeds to find her surroundings. It wasn't long until the smoke was getting into Jazz's head and she had become light headed.

"Ughhh…it feels like I've been walking forever…This smoke is getting way too thick." Jazz's eyes slowly became half lidded as she trudged through the wispy path that seemed to go on forever.

* * *

><p>Most of the Brawlers skidded to a halt in front of Master Hand's study and saw Crazy Hand collapsed at the entrance.<p>

"Crazy! Are you alright?" Peach asked with concern. She bent down in her pink pajama robe and gently shook him. Crazy Hand didn't move an inch.

"Crazy…?" Lucas asked, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"THAT WAS FUN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Crazy Hand exclaimed while shooting up. Many of them face palmed while the rest just sighed with relief.

"NO!" All of them yelled.

"Ughhh…is everyone alright?" Master Hand weakly asked. He was bruised and burnt quite badly and he was barely floating above the ground. Dr. Mario quickly rushed to his aid and ordered him to lie on the ground. The hand did so and the doctor began to skillfully wrap bandages around his palm and fingers.

"Now, what in the world happened?" Dr. Mario wondered while applying the remaining bandages. Master Hand sighed deeply and glared daggers at his younger brother.

"I was in the middle of my research, newcomers to be specific, when Crazy Hand spilled coffee all over the keyboard. I'm sure you can figure it out from there." All of them turned to the hyperactive hand and stared at him for a long time.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! YOU KNOW WHAT CAFFEINE DOES TO ME!" Crazy Hand defended. Link crossed his arms.

"Yes, but you seriously need to be more careful next time."

"Now now, it's quite alright, as long as no one is injured badly." Master Hand reassured. "Fire, do you mind if Charizard clears some of the smoke?"

"Not at all." Red threw his Pokeball and a large orange dragon with fire burning from the tip of his tail, popped out. He stroked the head of his Charizard and pointed at the smoke in the study. The Pokemon gave a slight nod to his owner and spread its wings to its full length. He was about to blow away the smoke with the use of his wings, until soft groaning and coughing came from the smoky depths. He stopped and motioned his Pokemon trainer about the sound he was hearing.

"What's that Charizard?" Fire asked. Everyone took a moment to listen as the coughing grew louder and louder until a dark silhouette appeared from behind the barrier of smog..

"GHOST!" Luigi screamed and jumped behind his brother. Mario clenched his fist and took into a fighting stance. The others soon followed and awaited the creature that would show itself from behind the blanket of mist. It slowly began to clear up and Jazz finally emerged from the mist.

"Oh my god, I'm never going through a path of smoke ever again…" Jazz coughed and fell to her knees in front of the large group. She rubbed her aching head and was very surprised she wasn't dead or at least passed out by now. The Smashers slowly lowered their guard and Dr. Mario went over to the teenager's side.

"Oh my! Miss, are you having difficulty breathing?" Dr. Mario asked.

Jazz shook her head and looked up at the Italian doctor. "Not really, although breathing in all that smoke must have…Dr. Mario…?" Jazz noted with shock. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates from seeing the doctor.

"That's me, but what were you going to say?"

Jazz looked at the larger group at the door way and shrieked. "….What kind of sick gas did I breathe? It's making me see characters from video games! Have I finally lost it? Oh god, I should have listened to mom when she said not to play video games late at night or else they're going to get stuck in my head." Jazz backed up in fear and prepared to bang her head against a brick wall.

Dr. Mario carefully approached with his hands out in a defensive position, "We don't mean any harm! You don't have to be afraid!"

Jazz huffed and crossed her arms. "Me? Afraid? Oh, I'm not afraid, I'm just questioning my sanity, that's all!" She kept walking backwards until her back was pressed against a blank wall. Her hands slowly slid to explore the wall and silently begged that the path in which she came from wasn't closed off somehow. The area finally cleared up and glass and other pieces of rubble were all over the floor.

"Whoa…what the heck happened in here? What am I saying! HOW DO I GET HOME NOW?"

Jazz banged her fists against the solid surface of the dark blue painted walls before falling on her knees once more. "I have…to go…back…mom…dad…Chris…Drake…" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and slowly slid down her cheeks from the turn of events. A few of the Brawlers became filled with overwhelming sympathy and had no clue what to do to help while the colder fighters didn't give a hoot about the girl. Kirby waddled over to her and poked her arm.

"Poyo…?" Jazz turn her head to see the pink star warrior beside her. He gently reached out and wiped his stubby hand over her tears and pulled on a cheerful smile. "Don't be sad, poyo." Kirby cheered. The teen's frown turned in a small smile of gratitude for the pink puffball.

She patted his head, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Kirby."

"It's quite late, I bet we can clear this situation up tomorrow in the morning." Mario suggested while patting Jazz's shoulder. She raised her eye brow slightly.

"Late?" She glances out the window and nods. "Oh, I see. It wasn't night before I somehow ended up here…I guess sleep is a good idea…" Jazz momentarily closed her eyes. "…if this is all just a dream."

* * *

><p>Jazz shifted in her sleep uncomfortable as the horrific scene in her nightmare continue to play. Sweat streamed from her forehead and her eyes were clenched tightly, desperately trying to escape the hellish nightmare. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her breathing was matching the pace of her heart. Her eyes snapped opened and she shot upright on the queen sized bed.<p>

"Again…?" Jazz wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a moment to catch her breath. She closed her eyes again and tries to piece together what had occurred in the dream. Her body shuddered violently upon remembering some of the most frightening scenes and decided to think of more positive thoughts to drown it all out. She pulled her head away from her trembling hands and scanned her unfamiliar surroundings. The previous night began to come back to her and soon figured out she was nowhere near her home. All of the information was hard to decipher and understand completely, but Mario did say they would clear everything up today. Jazz hoped every single question she had would be answered.

Someone was knocking on the bedroom door. "Hello? Are you awake?" Jazz couldn't make out who it was, but she sluggishly pulled herself from the mattress and opened the door anyway. It was Princess Zelda. She smiled softly. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked politely.

Jazz sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Somewhat…it's hard to sleep in a place you're not familiar with."

"Ahhh…I know how you feel. It took me awhile to get use to sleeping here than in my own castle." She gave a small frown. "I'm sorry about what happened…A meeting is going to be scheduled after breakfast, so I'm sure we'll be able to sort everything out."

Jazz brushed her bangs away from her face, "Got it. It's going to be freaking awkward walking around here though…" She mumbled low enough so the Hylian Princess couldn't hear.

"Would you like me to escort you to the dining room? It must uncomfortable for you to be around new faces right?" Zelda acknowledged. Jazz resisted the urge to burst out laughing at the last part, but suppressed it in.

"Thanks. Let me just get freshen up." She closed the door and picked up her neatly folded clothes. Jazz hurriedly brushed her teeth so she didn't keep the Princess waiting and slipped on her casual attire. She tossed the borrowed t-shirt and shorts into the laundry basket and jumped into her black and white checkered sneakers. She walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Are you ready?" Zelda questioned. Jazz tapped the tip of her feet against the floor to make sure her shoes were on properly before nodding.

"This is going to be awkward…" Jazz thought to herself.

Zelda giggled lightly. "All of us are easy going people. Well, at least some of us are, but don't be afraid to be around us."

The teen rolled her eyes, 'Please, that's the least of my problems right now.'

* * *

><p>"Kirby! That food is for the girl!" Yoshi yelled, pulling his puffball friend away from the breakfast feast.<p>

"Uhhh…Peach, I don't think she can eat all of this by herself." Samus pointed out. The dining table was covered with breakfast foods including scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes and other mouth watering delicacies. Peach kicked the swinging door open and walked in with another stack of pancakes in her hands.

"Nonsense. A growing girl needs to eat!"

"Yeah, but this is going a bit too far. Besides I think Kirby can't hold his hunger any longer."

"Poyo!" Kirby flailed his arms and Yoshi furiously held him back.

"G-Guys, a little help here?"

Zelda and Jazz entered the dining room and Jazz gazed at the buffet. "Whoa, do you guys always go all out?"

Kirby freed himself from Yoshi's grip and hopped over to the teen. "Good morning, poyo!"

Jazz knelt down and patted the star warrior, "Sup, Kirby. I'm surprised you didn't suck up all this food yet."

"This food is not for me, poyo. Peach made it for you." Jazz sweat dropped and eyed every dish on the clothed table.

"All of that, for me? OK, no offense, but I wouldn't be able to eat a quarter of that. I don't really eat breakfast in the first place anyway."

Peach gasped. "You don't? That's not healthy for you!" She shoved a big plate of pancakes in Jazz's direction and covered the hot cakes in maple syrup. "Eat!"

"Errrr…I'm not that hungry, a glass of orange juice will do." Jazz hesitated and pushed the plate away.

"At least eat a little bit, sweetheart!"

"Who are you, my mom? And don't call me 'sweetheart'!"

"Then what can I call you? You haven't introduced yourself yet."

"I will introduce myself when all 35 or so of you are all together in the meeting. I don't enjoy having to repeat my name more than once. Awkward intros are awkward." Jazz babbled. She was a million miles or more away from her home, of course she was going to be cold and frustrated. Then again, it was natural for her to kind of act this way around others.

"Peach, cut her some slack. She's not use to being around here and us!" Pikachu reminded while hopping on the table to chow down on some fruit. Peach frowned with sympathy and grabbed the teen's hands in her own.

"I'm so sorry! How can I be so insensitive when you're so far away from your home!"

Jazz sweat dropped and patted the Mushroom Kingdom Princess' gloved hands. "Ehe, it's no biggie, Princess." Peach giggled at the formal greeting and released the girl's hands.

"No need for Princess! Just call me Peach~!"

"Alrighty then, you can call me Ja- wait…not revealing my name just yet."

"Good morning, everyone~!" Pit frolicked into the room and a giant grin on his angelic face. His wings twitched from his inner excitement and a few feathers gradually floated down to the ground. Behind the angel were Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link who shared the same happy expression as Pit.

"Morning, you four! What are you so happy about?" Yoshi asked curiously. Pit skipped over and nibbled on a piece of toast with his expression staying the same.

"I took those three flying! It was so much fun! Lucas wouldn't stop screaming when I first took him into the skies!"

Lucas' face flushed red and he nervously rubbed his left arm. "I-It's not my fault! I have a mild fear of heights!"

"What don't you have a fear of?" Toon Link remarked. Ness snickered until everyone in the room roared with laughter.

Jazz was the first to stop laughing. She watched everyone else as their amusement and entertainment continued. When she was younger, she use to have wild imaginations on how each of them interacted with one another, but people called her crazy for having a head full of un-realistic thoughts. The black haired teen still held some of those thoughts, but not as much as she did when she was younger. She wondered if those thoughts were the cause of her reoccurring nightmares she had almost every night. Nevertheless, those nightmares did not stop her from holding on to her childish ways, even if they did scare her a bit.

"Hey, I hate to be a real party pooper, but do you have a patio or deck by any chance? I could really use some fresh air." Jazz requested.

"Here, I'll show you." Pikachu jumped off and lead her to the deck area. Below the deck was a large pool with a diving board and a hot tub located right beside it. There were several hedge arches that lead to a tennis court, basketball court, soccer field and a maze. Jazz walked over to the rails and rested her arms on them and stared at the ripples of the water move around in the pool.

"Are you going to be alright?" Pikachu climbed onto her shoulder and nudged his head against her cheek lightly. The skateboarder chuckled lightly and scratched the mouse Pokemon's head. He smiled and mewed happily at the affectionate scratching.

"I'll be fine, Pikachu. Why don't you go back and eat?"

"What about you?"

"Like I said, I'll be fine. Now, don't starve yourself, go and chow down."

Pikachu dropped from her shoulder and rushed back inside, "If you need anything, give me a call!"

"Will you be there faster than when I say 'Pikachu, I choose you!'?" Jazz raised her eyebrow and smirked. The Pokemon laughed softly and nodded. He scurried off to eat with the others. After watching Pikachu leave, she rested her head on her chin and looked up at the clear blue sky. White clouds rolled through the skies, their journey never ending. Jazz closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the wind blowing softly through the tree and the sound of the newborn birds taking their first breaths of the brand new world before them.

"It sure is peaceful here, no honking, sounds of partying, chicks gossiping…"

"Don't let these kinds of surroundings fool you; it's a lot more active and louder in the city not too far from here." Meta Knight pointed out, casually standing on the rail beside the skateboarder. Jazz flinched back from the sudden appearance and held a hand over her heart area.

"Whoa! Don't do that, man! Couldn't you tell how chill and relaxed I looked?" Jazz fumed. Meta Knight chuckled very lightly and rotated his body slightly towards her.

"My apologies. I too am enjoying what nature has to offer here." The masked swordsman's eyes flashed green for quick moment before returning to their original yellow colour. Jazz returned to her spot and played around with her lanyard that held her house key and few key chains. Meta Knight fixed his gaze upon her lanyard that had one particular interesting keychain hanging from it. She caught his gaze and unhooked the keychain and placed it on his gloved hand.

"Interested in the Kirby keychain?"

"Hmmmm…yes. The detail put into this is quite striking to Kirby. Tell me, did you make this?" Meta Knight predicted.

Jazz scratched her head and blushed, "Normally I would say no so I don't sound like a show off, but yes I did make it. It's not as easy as it looks. Knitting it was a real pain."

The Star Warrior nodded in agreement. "Very impressive. But, how did you know about Kirby's appearance prior to your visit here?"

"What's with all the questions? Is there a sign on my head saying 'Ask me a bunch of questions!'?"

"No, it's just the matter of curiosity."

"No worries, bro, you'll know soon enough about me at the meeting which should be in a few minutes right?"

"_All Brawlers, plus special guest, please report to the auditorium for a very important meeting. Thank you."_

"Sooner than you assumed. Shall we make our way to the meeting?" Meta Knight suggested.

Jazz shrugged and tightened her low pony tail. "Not like I have a choice. I don't know where the auditorium is anyway." The knight unfolded his arms and strolled back inside of the mansion with Jazz following close behind.

_**What awaited was a meeting that will send the skateboarder to the bridge of insanity and confusion.**_

_End of Chapter 1_

**Would you like to save?**

**Yes **No

_**Do not turn off console or remove memory card…**_

**Name: Jazz Haru**

**Characters: 13 – Dr. Mario, Mario, Kirby, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Samus, Yoshi, Pikachu, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Pit, Meta Knight**

**Friendships: 0**

**Game play: 01:47:03**

_**Save Complete **_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I've been having a little bit of trouble finding a suitable plot and story line for a story like this, so hopefully I'll be satisfied with how the fanfic will go. My writing is quite sluggish in the beginning, but I hope things will pick up as I keep writing. Feel free to review if you'd like

**Additional Genres: **Friendship (there will be no romance between Jazz and any of the Brawlers in this fanfic. Part of this fanfic's goal is to express the different relationships and friendships my OC will share amongst the Smashers. I'm not much of a romance writer anyway.)

Here's a breakdown of what she looks like: starlightjuliet. deviantart .com/gallery/#/d4fc2td

**Other notes: **Here's a little tip for fanfic writers, try to look up synonyms for a word you don't want to be repeated! Repeated words can lose the interest of any reader, so don't hesitate to look up a word on a thesaurus! Even I tend to repeat words a lot sometimes, but I want my fanfic to be as detailed and interesting as it possible can.

More characters will appear later on, but already have been decided.

_The Saving concept portion at the end was inspired by AuraChannelerChris's format for the end of every chapter. I didn't want it to seem like I ripped/stole his idea, so I added a few things to decipher the difference. His fanfics are awesome and hilarious, and I strongly recommend reading his stories. _

****~Editor~ ****

_obstructedInfinity_

**Read and or review!**

~jazzDreamer


	2. The Meeting of Unfortunate Events

**A/N:** Thank you so much for those who reviewed!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our story so far…<strong>_

**Jazz finds herself in unbelievable planet that is home of well-known video game characters and struggles to adjust to her new surroundings. Luckily, some of the Brawlers are kindly making her feel at home and helping her out in a time of awkwardness. Hopefully she will find some answers about her purpose for being there, at the meeting taking place at this very moment…**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting of Unfortunate Events**

Jazz and Meta Knight set foot into the spacious auditorium as the other Brawlers were taking their desired seats. The younger Brawlers sat closer to the front of the stage while the older ones sat closer near the back. Master Hand peeked out of the closed curtains and motioned Jazz to come forward. She looked left and right to make sure he didn't mistaken her for another, but he was addressing her to come up on the stage. The skateboarder pushed the curtains out of the way and slid herself into the back stage where Master Hand had an overhead prepared.

"Dude, I was expecting a super serious meeting with a round conference table and dim lights and stuff; not a show." Jazz commented lamely. Master Hand chuckled and hooked up a few wires to her forgotten 3DS.

"I wouldn't say show, but demonstration."

"Demonstration of what? And isn't that my 3DS?" Jazz stomped over and held her hand out. "I would like it back, if you please."

"Not just yet, I still have to modify it and make some alterations." Master Hand explained. Her jaw dropped and she began to strangle the palm of the hand.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD DO THAT? I SURE DIDN'T!" Jazz screamed angrily. Master Hand choked and gasps and attempted to push the enraged teenager off of him.

"WHAT'S SHAKIN'?" Crazy Hand slid into the room wearing a massive afro with a comb sticking out. Jazz slowly released the wiser Hand from her grip and sweat dropped at the retro hairstyle wearing Crazy Hand.

"Why are you wearing that…?" Jazz asked fearfully. Crazy Hand struck a pose and a spot light shone on him while colourful confetti burst out from the side. He gave a random motion to Bandana Dee who was conveniently right beside the curtain ropes. The Waddle Dee gave a nod and continuously pulled down the ropes until the curtains were completely opened, exposing the disco dressed Crazy Hand, and a very confused Master Hand and Jazz.

"IT'S SHOW TIME!" Crazy Hand announced.

_David Guetta - Turn Me On_

Red spot light blinked on and off as the music continued playing and the silhouette of the dancing hand changed poses with each blinking of the lights. Waddle Dees flooded the stage and began to dance like no tomorrow as well.

"What is going on…?" Fox mumbled to Falco. The blue bird just shrugged unknowingly.

"Heck if I know…"

"A load of bull crap if you ask me…" Wolf sneered. The younger Smashers were too busy dancing in the front to understand most of the situation. Lucas sunk low in his seat while watching his friends dance the morning away. Ness saw his good friend sinking in further in his seat to the point where he was on the floor, so he grabbed the nervous PSI user's hands and pulled him up.

"Come on, Lucas! Dance with us!"

"N-No thank you…" He was about to return to his seat but Ness had swung him around and made another attempt to get the blonde PSI to dance with him and the others.

Jazz watched the event with outstanding amusement yet confusion as most of them continued to dance like nothing else mattered. She wondered how Crazy Hand got a hold of her playlists, but threw that thought aside and hoped no one would judge her on her taste of music. The skateboarder swiftly turned around to make a break for it, but someone had lifted her off of her feet using her hood and her feet were flailing around in the air.

"What the-! I'm not a puppet, dammit! Now put me down!" Jazz complained. Master Hand held up the girl with one finger and sighed. This meeting was not turning out the way he imagined. With the glow of his free fingers, the lights returned to their standard colour and the music had faded out. The Waddle Dee's whined sadly from the early ending and exited from the stage one by one.

"Crazy…" Master Hand began. A high pitched sound escaped from the hyperactive Hand and he regrettable took off his… frolicious afro. The wiser Hand finally released his grip on Jazz and she landed on the wooden stage floor. He turned on the overhead and floated over to the monitor connected to it.

"I apologize for that _distraction_, time to move on to the actually meeting."

"Awwwww…" The Brawlers upfront went back to their seats and swung their feet back in forth with boredom. Master Hand waited until there was complete silence and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Many of you may already know the topic or the purpose of today's meeting. Miss, can you please rise and introduce yourself?" Master Hand asked politely. Jazz had her legs crossed and laid her chin on her head. She ran her fingers through her long black bangs and lazily fell on her back.

"Can I do it later? I really don't want to go through all the awkwardness…"

"You have to do it at some point, now go, if you please."

"No, I don't please, but fine," She pushed herself up and shoved her hands in her vest pockets.

"The name's Jazz. Jazz Haru. I'm 15 years old, and I like pie. Is that a good enough intro for you…?" Jazz introduced unenthusiastically.

Master Hand sweat dropped. "Can you be a little more…excited or interested?"

Jazz coughed and pulled out a really high pitched snobby voice. "Oh my god, like, my name is Jazz Haru, and I totally love ponies and rainbows and other awesome stuff! _Is that good enough for you_?" There was a long moment of silence until someone from the crowd snorted and triggered everyone to burst out laughing. Jazz grinned at the result of her decent impression of a fashionista or a snobby teenager.

"That was certainly interesting. Works for me." Master Hand chuckled and typed in her name on the overhead. He switched the tab over the age and then to the date of birth. Jazz told him to type in June 17 and Grade 10 student for the occupation tab.

"So, why do you need that information for?" Jazz wondered.

"Well, from the finger prints found on this device of yours, and with this information, I can possible track down where you came from." Master Hand predicted. Jazz squinted her eyes at the Hand and gave him a look of stupidity.

"…Couldn't you just ask me? Dude I'm not some chick who bumps her head, forgets who she is, where she came from and goes on this grand adventure to uncover her forgotten memories or something like that. I actually know who I am and where I came from. I just want to find a way to get back." Jazz plainly pointed out. Master Hand slowed down his typing and back spaced everything he just typed out.

"That's…not a bad idea. Elaborate on where you came from, Jazz."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Planet Earth."

"Earth? Oh I researched about that planet last night! You're from there?"

"No, I'm from freaking Mars. Of course I'm from Earth! Now am I gonna waltz myself back there or not?" The Skateboarder clenched her teethed and fumed impatiently.

Master Hand ignored her first comment and quickly scrolled through the list of galaxies and planets before finding the one he was looking for. He curiously scanned through the recent areas he looked through last night of the explosion. Even though that computer is completely destroyed, some of the data history was able to transfer to his back up desktop.

"What a beautiful blue planet." Lucario complimented calmly.

"Ooohh! Is all of that water? People there must swim there a lot!" Pit added.

"Not all of that is water. If you sorta ignore the white wispy things, you can see patches of land. I'm not too fond of geography, but those patches of land are divided into 7 parts known as continents. I live in," Jazz jumped up and pointed to the top left most continent. "…there. And this planet is unfortunately not as beautiful as it looks from afar, but let's just ignore that for now. Bro, answer my question, will I be able to go back or not?"

Master Hand ignored her once more and mentally pieced together the situation until he came to one final conclusion; a conclusion Jazz may not be pleased by. "…No."

The Skateboarder raised her eyebrow and it twitched from the response. "I beg your pardon? Did you just answer…no?"

"I'm afraid so…but let me explain." Master Hand switched the screen to a diagram of the computer that had exploded the previous night. However, the computer was not the only thing that had been destroyed. The monitor was hooked up to a giant transporter that enabled anyone to travel to any of their home planets, but because the computer has been left into pieces, so was the transporter. "As you can tell, this was how everyone here moves around from world to world, but since it's broken, we have to get it fixed."

"Ok…how long will that be?"

"Ermm…seeing as how expensive the parts needed to repair it, I would say…about a month or more?"

"A WHOLE MONTH? A BABY CAN PUT TOGETHER A 16 PIECED PUZZLE FASTER THAN THAT!" Jazz balled her fist with fury and advanced slowly towards Master Hand with a menacing glare. She lunged herself at the Hand but Ike had quickly pulled her back by the hood.

"You need to calm down that temper of yours." Ike warned. Jazz pouted and grumbled some colourful vocabulary to herself. She yanked her hood from the mercenary's hands and plopped herself on the stage. Her hands pulled over the hood, enough so that it was hiding the tears of frustration that have begun to form from her dark red eyes.

"What did I do to deserve this…? I'm so screwed if I don't get back…"

"Miss Haru, I did not say you will never return to your family again, but it may take some time to fix the repairs. Until then, you are more than happy to stay here for as long as it takes." Master Hand offered sincerely. Jazz sniffed and looked up at the hand. He was outstretched in a way that Jazz knew he would do all he can to send her back to her home as soon as possible. Though she wanted to avoid the punishment of being away for so long from her parents, she didn't have much of a choice. She glanced at all the Brawlers one by one and her lips formed into a small smile. Things would definitely become interesting just by being able to live amongst these characters, even for just a little while. Now that she looked at them long enough, she noticed something.

They weren't video game characters anymore. Each of them were living and breathing right in front of her; all of them bursting with their own personalities that differ greatly from what the eyes of people saw. She hadn't known them for that long, but just by looking, she could tell they were different, inside and out. They weren't behind TV screens or console screens,

They were real.

Nobody would believe her if she were to share the details to her folks back home, but she didn't care at all. This was her adventure. An adventure that only she will experience and remember for the rest of her life. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all. Great, her childish memories and thoughts are starting to come back.

"I honestly…don't know what to say but, thank you. Not to mention sorry, I sort of came off as a jerk. I guess I was so worried and caught up about going home that I forgot ya'll had feelings too." Jazz finally replied while closing her eyes. The burden that weighted her shoulders slowly lifted. She decided to have as much fun as she could while it lasts; this was indeed a once in a life time opportunity, and there was no way she would throw it all to waste. '_Live life to the fullest'_ she would put that lesson to good use. Her parents will probably be fine with her absence; they didn't pay much attention to her in the first place.

Mario rose from his seat and tipped his hat up. "That's right, we Smashers treat everyone like family, and we shall do the same for you, Jazz." Captain Falcon smirked and nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Ness pumped his fist into the air and leaped onto the stage. He appeared in front of Jazz and took off his red cap. "Mario is right! Let's be great friends!" The Ice Climbers followed suit and took out their extension rope.

"We can play jump rope later!"

"Or tag!"

"…Hide and seek?" Lucas piped up. Jazz laughed at their innocence and ruffled Ness' short black hair. Those games were a little too soft for her age, but a trip down child hood couldn't hurt. She grabbed his hat and set it on top of his head. She playfully pulled down the blue brim so part of his hat was covering his eyes.

"All of you are such suckers, but pretty cool as well."

Ness giggled and repositioned his hat. Pikachu has snuck up on stage and jumped into Jazz's blue hood. She slightly fell back from the sudden weighed but regained her balanced. She glanced at the mouse Pokemon and he gave her a toothy grin.

"What? This hood is a lot more comfortable than it looks."

"You guys must love tugging, pulling and chilling in hoods."

Ike chuckled and pulled Pikachu out of her hood so he could toss the hood over hood to answer her question. "At least some of us do." Jazz snickered quietly and pulled her hood off. It kind of surprised her how welcoming and accepting they were towards her. Usually, whenever she met knew people they either gave her dirty looks or criticized about her attitude. This made it hard for her to trust people, but since they are so willing to show her the roots, she would give them the benefit of the doubt.

"But…." Master Hand started. Jazz groaned and collapsed back on her back. Great, and here she thought all was awesome, too bad the 'but' had to ruin it for her. She dreaded to what was going to be thrown at her. "I'm going to need your help with the repairs."

The skateboarder raised her eyebrow, "Sorry man, I'm not much of an engineer so I don't know how to help you there."

"Ahhh…I don't need you to physically put the parts together, I just need you to find them." Master Hand explained and changed the slide. On the slide showed a zoomed out diagram of the Smash Galaxy and a wide variety of different planets were shown. One of them consists of a large pink castle while upside down of the planet was a gloomier and darker castle that had a notable head of Bowser at the peak. Another was a planet that looked similar to Earth, but had different looking land shapes. There were many familiar looking planets Jazz could decipher, but there were some she didn't quite recognize, nevertheless her spark of excitement ignited at the thought of visiting and exploring the territories.

"You are going to set off to each of these planets in search for 'World Stars.' With these stars, I can use them to add data and memory to the hard drive of the monitor so we can have access to the world." Master Hand thoroughly told her. Jazz took a moment to take down mental notes on what he had just told her, but she might forget later on either way.

"Got ya, but how are we going to go to each world without the teleporter thingy?"

"That's where Meta Knight comes in." The screen faded out to a giant battle ship that donned Meta Knight's mask. The teenager chuckled softly to herself at the sight but coughed her way out of her amusement. Master Hand turned to Meta Knight who was amongst the other Smashers and gave him a nod. The Masked Star Warrior nodded back and left the auditorium to continue with the preparations.

"You will travel by boarding the Halberd. But you will not be going alone," He pointed to everyone in the audience. "If you are going to enter a world, you must bring 9 other Brawlers with you. The reason we can't use the Halberd as an alternative source of transportation is because it runs on coal and fuel and coal and fuel costs money. With the transporter, it makes the process more efficient, not to mention cheaper."

"Sounds fair enough, but I do feel bad about leaving the others behind while the nine that are coming with me are going to venture to a planet. I hate leaving others out of the fun…" Jazz pursed her lips into a small pout. She had to make sure she would at least bring everyone to a planet at least once therefore she will be satisfied. Can't leave a bro hanging.

"I understand your disappointment, but the others have each one another to keep company so you don't have to worry about them." Master Hand answered. He turned the screen off and pulled up the over head screen.

"Now onto the demonstration…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Jazz waved her arm in the air as if she was at school and in class. "Where are these World Stars exactly? Like are they in a cave, sky, etcetera?"

"That question will be answered once I introduce the device I am giving you." A ding was heard after that was said and he floated over to the 3DS that was floating in what looked like a pod. There were circular rays of light that transmitted to the 3DS faded away until the portable console was just floating on its own. The hand used his magic to get a hold of the device and controlled it over to the awaiting Skateboarder. Jazz reached up and grabbed her aqua 3DS and flipped it open to examine any noticeable changes. Alas there was none. She closed it and inspected it even closer. She viewed the cover in different angles until she came across an added feature. Her hands moved the 3DS up and down and saw a holographic Smash Ball symbol engraved on the cover.

"Whoa, thanks for adding an awesome holographic Smash Ball symbol to my 3DS. _What else did you 'add'? If it explodes GET IT AWAY FROM ME."_ She pushed it away from her to make sure it would pop or burst in her face. Jazz cautiously opened it again and turned it on. The Skateboarder expected to see the usual home menu but there were some changes that were made that probably made her life a lot easier. There were different folders that were dubbed Games, Trailers, and Applications.

"Everything is so organized! That makes life so much simpler than having everything cluttered in all together." She moved the joystick over to applications and selected it. Everything that was included from the day she had purchased her console were all there. Although, the Nintendo E-shop was practically useless to her at the moment due to the fact she was somewhere outside the Earth internet connection. Eh, she didn't really use it much anyway. Anyway, Nintendo Sound, Nintendo 3DS Camera, Mii Maker, Mii Plaza and the other apps (if you wish to call them), still remained functional.

"Instead of browsing or check if everything is there, I'll just let you know that everything is still working and present. Now, if I may so kindly ask you to find the app "Combat/Battle"." Master Hand ordered.

"It wouldn't hurt to make sure…" She mumbled but obeyed his order. The icon of the app was a glowing red orb with a katana encased in the middle. Once she had selected the app, some words appeared saying 'Put the 3D level all the way' and '3DS cannot find the Shinobi AR card' whatever that meant.

She opened her mouth to say something but Master Hand was already a step ahead and handed her the AR card. AR cards usually have a white border, black background and whatever design was on it. In this case, it had the exact design as the icon of the app. Another set of instructions came in. 'Please place card in range of the camera' it said; Jazz held up the card in front of the 3DS and the holographic Smash Ball glowed bright red. The Katana orb too glowed bright red on the screen. From Jazz's point of view, it looked as if the glass sphere was floating in front of her. Literally.

"Holy crow, either the orb is floating in front of my face, or I have my face waaaaaaay too close to the screen." The card had slipped away from her hand and drifted into the orb. Now that she had a free hand she reached out and took the orb in her hands. Jazz trusted her instincts and crushed the glass orb in her palms. "Oops, I think I broke it…" Spoke too soon. The glass that had been shattered burst into flames and surrounded the astonished teenager.

"OH SHI-! STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" However, it was unnecessary to perform such an action for the flames that already engulfed her body. Jazz clenched her eyes tightly as she felt the flames spread through every inch of her body.

"_Do not be afraid, child; overcome the raging fire and unleash the flames that well in the depths of your soul. Awaken to your new power!"_ The voice that spoke from her mind told her. Her red eyes snapped open. She reached behind her back and gripped the handle of the katana before pulling it out of the sheath. The fire burst outward and Jazz no longer retained the clothes she wore before. The Brawlers shielded their eyes from the burning ashes and lowered their arms to take a good look at what had happened.

(Since the author is clearly too lazy to explain the features and details of Jazz's new combat attire, it is suggested that you click this link dreamself . me /d/fQ1R for a taste of what her outfit looks like. Back to our story)

"Dang, that was intense, but I got some sweet new duds!" Jazz gazed at the silvery metal blade in her palms and swung it a few times, hearing the slight 'whoosh' sounds coming out.

"You look so cool!" Nana beamed in amazement. Jazz brushed her thumb under her nose and smirked confidently. Her pony tail was considerably longer than it was before, but other than that, she was impressed by her new clothes.

"You need to defend yourself somehow, use it wisely." Master Hand informed. "Your training will begin bright and early tomorrow. Ike will be your instructor since he is one of the strongest Brawlers among us."

Jazz sweat dropped and slowly jerked her head towards the blue haired mercenary. She never played any of the Fire Emblem games before, but based on how he fights in Brawl, he was pretty intimidating. "Dude who can hold a two handed sword with one hand…? I don't know, man…"

"Don't worry, I won't go hard on you…much." Ike chuckled lightly. Jazz sweated from head to toe and twitched in fear.

"A-Anyways, is there anything else you'd like to cover, Master Hand?" The ninja noted uneasily, taking quick glances at the amused Ike at the corner of her eye.

"Ahh yes, to answer your earlier question, your 3DS is able to detect the presence of a World Star shard. The star will not be in full form when you first enter into the world, but it will be split into 5 pieces. The shards cannot be seen to the naked eye, that's why you must use the camera to see where it is hidden." The calm hand instructed.

"This is just one giant scavenger hunt, fun…" Jazz sighed in disappointment.

"Everything in life doesn't come easy. Also, if you have your 3DS closed, the Smash Ball on the front will always be glowing, but very faintly. However, if you are near a shard, the glowing will come more intense, so make sure to pay attention to your 3DS at all times."

"These are a lot of instructions; please tell me there aren't anymore…."

"No, at least for now. There is one thing however that I'd like to discuss…It regards to your 3DS."

"What about it?"

"I happened to come across a few chips in the small pockets of the case in which you carry the 3DS around in. May you please elaborate on them?"

"Oh, you mean what they do and where they came from? How can I put this in a short and simple explanation…Ok first of all, how do I change back? As awesome as this outfit is, I'd like to return to my cool clothes."

"Ahh, your 3DS has turned into a watch that you can use to check the time, video chat, and other things. **Find the option 'transform' and press 'original' as your adventure progresses; you will gain new transformation classes and outfits.**

***Bold font: Imagine you had a 3DS in your hands right now. The touch screen is the 3DS watch and you can play around with the different options that are available. There will be different tabs such as 'transformations', 'friendships', 'side quests', and other options mentioned later on.***

The skateboarder scanned for the option, clicked on it and pressed the original button. A ring of light appeared from above her and lowered itself around her until it reached to her feet. She was now in her clothes from before. With the watch on her wrist, she can change the state of the device to a 3DS or to the watch. The teen changed the watch back into its original form.

"Alright, time for a confusing/shocking turn of events." She pulled out the game card 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'. "Master Hand, it's better to explain if I can connect my 3DS to the overhead screen. Is that possible?"

The Hand pulled it back down quickly and summoned Lakitu to take footage of what she was doing from behind. Jazz inserted the game card into the system and waited for the game to turn on. Once the main title screen of the game appear, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf and Toon Link interests peaked. She selected the first game file which was named 'Link'.

"What I am playing right now is called a video game. You can't play it unless you have something to play it on, which in this case is the 3DS. Gamers, like me, have to play our way through puzzles, battles, mini games, etc to reach to the end. Each video game has its own unique story and plot that captivates the one playing. This might be a bit hard to believe but…." Jazz controlled Link freely, pressing the buttons to have him attack or use any of his sub items.

"Each and every one of you has starred in at least one video game from where I came from." Murmurs and gasps erupted from the crowd, but Jazz was already expecting that. "I know what you're thinking, 'who would do such a thing?' 'why would they do such a thing and how?' well, here's where things get a bit more complicated if not shocking." The gamer pressed the pause button and resumed her explanation.

"The galaxies from where I came from, all of you are just video game characters, i.e. you guys don't exist in my planet."

"WHAT?" They gasped. Jazz chortle nervously and rubbed her neck.

"Crazy, right? You guys were created from the minds of famous video game developers; I know this a lot to take in, but you shouldn't worry too much about that fact, all of you are alive and breathing, right? And that's all that matters."

"Are you saying that all of us exist just to entertain you? Disgusting!" Ganondorf slammed his fists against a table. The villains nodded in agreement while some of them had perplexed and confused looks. The thought of existing just to entertain the people from Jazz's world was disheartening, but they couldn't really put the blame on anyone since they didn't know any of the developers.

"So, you've played these video games too?" Fox acknowledged. Jazz nodded slowly and looked down shamefully. Now that she took the moment to think about it, it must be offensive to be part of a game for someone else's enjoyment.

"I know all of you probably thinking I'm a huge freak for playing video games lots of you appeared in. But…I'm not the only one. There are a million gamers out there enjoying and playing your games right now I bet. Part of the reason we do so is to escape reality. It's tiring to try to live up the expectations our parents think we can achieve and deal with the stress in school or at work."

"How do video games help though? It might end of distracting you from your studies." Marth added. The skateboarder looked down at her 3DS and smiled.

"It gives the gamer a sense of imagination and wonderment. Mario, for example."

"Me?" Mario pointed at himself.

"Yes, you are the most well-known video game character from my planet and the mascot of the popular and famous video game industry called Nintendo. When I play your games, it makes me wish I can go on an adventure where I jump on the heads of Goombas to try to save the Princess at the last castle. If we can't have an adventure like that, video games filled that burden by opening our minds to what an adventure is like." Jazz said passionately. As lame and ridiculous as it sounds, who wouldn't be fascinated by these simple games that changed the lives of many people? Without them, the world would probably be really dull and bland. Everyone needs a little excitement in their lives, right?

"Well, well, well, even Mario is famous on Earth." Snake commented. Mario blushed and ran his gloved hand through his brunette hair.

"I would explain more…but I think I need some fresh air. May I be excused?" Jazz asked. Master Hand nodded and she exited the auditorium. Jazz roamed through the mansion and walked through the great entrance doors. She walked down the steps and sat down at the very bottom. The teen let out a long and loud sigh and hung her head low.

"Day one and I'm already scary people. Good going, Jazz…." She grumbled. She did not noticed that someone has plopped themselves beside her and rested their hand on her shoulder.

"Taking a breather?"

"Huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" The Skateboarder slurred out and lazily turned her head to the side. It was Ike. Great… She swatted his hand away from her shoulder. "Yeah…that meeting was getting way too intense for me to handle."

"Understandable, but you gotta stand up to problem or situations like that, no matter how much you don't want to." Ike suggested.

"Figures…do you need something or…?"

"I was just checking to see if you were ok. You looked kind of stressed."

"Guilty as charged. Everyone is probably gonna look at me like I'm the biggest weirdo ever. Isn't that just peachy?" Jazz replied sarcastically. Ike let out a hearty laugh which made the ninja groan even more. He slapped his hand on her back which made her grunt slightly from the force.

"Things will get better."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure. Easy for you to say."

"Yeah it's going to be awkward for the next little bit, but so what? You just got to man up and deal with it. That's how you move forward in life." Ike explained semi-harshly. He did have a point. Life wasn't always going to be easy, as much as people wanted it to be. Jazz being one of those laid back people; she wasn't use to dealing with problems like these. Better start sucking it up now.

"Thanks…"

"Anytime. I'll be here if you need any help. Oh, and be sure to be prepared for tomorrows training."

"Hurrrahhhhh, I'll make sure to get my will ready." They both shared a good laugh at that. Suddenly, something went through Jazz's mind like a bullet.

_***You have established a bond with Ike! Despite being intimidated by Ike's strength, Jazz will try to keep up with his training standards!***_

"Something the matter?" Ike worriedly asked at the teen's sudden change in facial expression. Jazz rubbed her forehead and shook her head. That was something she had never encountered before. She would have to consult Master Hand in case this was an after effect of the features added to the 3DS. That made absolutely no sense but it wouldn't hurt to make sure. However she did feel slightly more confident around the mercenary.

"Nah, I'm good. Just a dizzy spell."

"If you say so. I'll be in the training facilities if you need me." And with that he left the teen alone once more to her thoughts.

"Pfffff, too bad I have no idea where that is."

_End of Chapter 2_

**Would you like to save?**

**Yes **No

_**Do not turn off console or remove memory card…**_

**Name: Jazz Haru**

**Characters: Dr. Mario, Mario, Kirby, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Samus, Yoshi, Pikachu, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Pit, Meta Knight, Ike, Ice Climbers**

**Friendships: 1**

**Game play: 02:26:06**

_**Save Complete **_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I apologize if this chapter is a bit boring and inactive, but I promise it gets a little more exciting in the next few chapters. It looks like Jazz has established her first friendship! To remind everyone, there won't be any romantic relationships between Jazz or any of the Brawlers.

_**~Bonds between people are the true power~**_

**The stronger the bond, the more powerful both Jazz and the Smasher will become.**

**Edited by:**

_Kachiimi_

_**I do not own any of the video game characters mentioned, but I do own Jazz.**_

**Read and or review!**


End file.
